


Surprise!

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Other, Surprise Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:I’ve recently got back into playing DBH and my love for Connor came rushing back 😂 also, my birthday is soon! So I would like to request a scenario of Connor and Hank attempting to surprise reader with a surprise party at the DPD with everyone? Even Gavin is there





	Surprise!

It was your birthday, and as you made your way to the police station, you were jittery with nerves. How many of them would remember? Would they maybe give you a little present? Most of all, you were excited about Connor’s reaction.

You walked inside the bullpen and noticed everyone tending to their business as usual. No one seemed to even notice your presence there, so you resigned to go to your desk, thinking that maybe they hadn’t seen you yet.

“Good morning, Y/N” Connor’s voice made your heart leap up in excitment. 

“Hello, Connor!” You immediately turned around to him, smiling to yourself. 

He showed you that little artificial smile of his that you had grown to love, and paused. You subtly fixed your appearance, prepared for his greeting.

“I seem to have misplaced the evidence that was on your desk and can’t seem to find it” You looked down in response, noticing that they were in fact gone after he had allegedly meddled with them. “I believe I could have left them at the evidence room” 

You stared at him in suspicion, surprised that such an efficient android as himself had done something like that. Misplace important evidence? 

What upset you more, however, was the fact that he barely bothered to say hello before he immediately went to talk about work. He didn’t ask you if you slept well like he sometimes did, and he didn’t wish you a happy birthday. 

“Okay, will there be anything else?” You tried again, hoping he would remember.

“No” He simply said. “But I do insist that you go to the evidence room” 

First of all, did he not know it was your birthday? Surelly, his programming told him it was usual amongst humans to wish each other happy birthday. And Connor probably had your file in his database, he had to know what day it was. 

Second of all, why didn’t he go to the evidence room himself? Androids were supposed to be helpful and attentive, although Connor had shown signs of deviancy before. 

“Y/N?” Connor insisted, seeing as you didn’t move yet. 

“Fine, if you’re sure that there’s nothing else you want to say to me” 

“I am sure, Detective” 

“Great” 

Rendered in a sudden bad mood as your friends had failed to remember your birthday, you headed for the evidence room.

*

That was just great, the evidence wasn’t even there! What was the deal with Connor? It was so annoying that he wasn’t sure were he left it, was his software faulty?

“Ugh” As you feebly walked back to your desk, a very loud sound made you jump out of your skin. Your hand flew to your belt, there where your gun usually was. 

“Surprise!!” Everyone in the bullpen was there looking at you, standing around… was that a cake?! 

“What…?” You did not expect that at all, you assumed everyone would be too busy to surprise you, that it was a bit out of place to stop working just for you. You assumed a couple of them would wish you a happy birthday, but that would be it.

But apparently you were more loved than you expected, because everyone was there. Connor, Hank, Ben, Chris, Robert …. even Gavin and Captain Fowler too! 

“Happy birthday, kid!” Hank was the first one to say it. 

“Happy birthday, Y/N” Connor said too, taking a step forward in your direction. 

“The evidence wasn’t there” You ventured as he offered you his arm. 

“No” Connor didn’t move until you linked your arm with his as he adorably led you with the rest. “The evidence is safe and sound in your desk, I put it in the top drawer” 

“You little devil, you” You gently slapped him in the shoulder. “You lied to me!” 

“In my defense, it was the Lieutenant’s idea while we brought out the cake” Connor fixed his brown eyes on you, smiling. “He believed you would trust my word” 

“It was suspicious, though. You losing evidence? Not likely” 

“I suppose I should have thought of a better diversion” 

“Yeah, why didn’t you?” 

“Connor was making me go crazy” Hank replied just in time, even though he probably didn’t hear your conversation. “Wouldn’t shut up about your birthday” 

You looked up at everyone, inhibited by all the attention. You were especially surprised by Gavin and Captain Fowler standing there still.

“What are you doing here instead of ignoring me?” You asked Reed. 

“Maye I don’t find you as annoying as everyone else” He shrugged, rolling his eyes. Then he smirked at you. “Or maybe I just want the damn cake” 

You chuckled, finding it refreshing that you weren’t arguing for once. However, your eyes directed to your Captain. 

“You’re one of the best” He said before you could ask. “I thought everyone could use a little break to celebrate your birthday” 

“I feel honored” You couldn’t erase the smile off your face.

“Just cut the damn cake so we can get back to work?” Gavin playfully said, wanting to avoid the slightly awkward scene.

You looked around for a knife, and soon enough Connor offered you one. Before you cut into the cake, you noticed it was a little irregular and tilted, but it still looked delicious. The icing, however, was perfectly applied, all the letters that read ‘Happy Birthday, Y/N’ exactly regular.

*

You were digging in the second piece of cake, still warm inside over all the love. Hank sat by you, lazily eating his own piece as he watched the screen of his computer. 

“Hey, Hank” You called him, placing your plate on your desk.

“Just because it’s your birthday, don’t think I’m gonna let you bug me” Your partner smirked a little. “First warning” 

“Fair enough, I don’t expect special treatment, I just wanna know…” You smiled, your eyes wandering around looking for Connor, who had left to clean the remnants of the small party along with Ben. “Did you make the cake?” 

“I know it looked like shit” Was his response as he briefly turned to you. “But I wanted to make it, you know I appreciate you, kid” 

“Thanks!” You smiled brightly at him, and even though a smile tugged at his own lips, he repressed it.

“Besides, Connor wouldn’t leave me alone about it, it was his idea to give you a cake” 

“Oh, really?” 

“Yes, guess who made the icing and prepared all the snacks and drinks” 

“He didn’t have to!” 

“Well, he fucking wanted to, believe me. He was so flustered and excited about it all” 

You took another look around, and just then you noticed Connor arriving. You stood up, patting Hank’s shoulder to excuse yourself, and walked towards the android.

“Hi, Con” You friendly said, grinning at him. 

“Hello, Y/N” He greeted you in that unique way of his. “I hope you enjoyed your small birthday party” 

“I did” You smirked a little as you took him by the arm once more. He didn’t oppose as you walked with him. “Thank you for everything” 

“Me?” As he quickly looked at you, he seemed almost rattled. 

“Yeah, a little birdie told me you planned everything, that you even made the cake” You lied a little to test his reaction. 

“I just had the idea, I wanted to do something special for your birthday” He gulped, something very deviant and human of him. “As far as I know, it is a custom amongst humans to-” 

“So you didn’t write the icing and prepare the food and drinks?” You couldn’t help but to keep smirking. “I would say everything was so perfectly prepared, almost like only an android could have been so precise” 

Connor stopped walking with you, just then realizing you had isolated you and Connor from the rest. He looked down at you with a slightly panicked look in his eyes. 

“Well, perhaps I-” 

“It’s almost like you care about me, Connor…” 

“I, uh…” 

You chuckled, cheerfully squeezing yourself against his side. 

“Don’t freak out, silly. Maybe you went a little deviant there, but I love it” You reached for his cheek and left a little kiss there. Connor actually gasped at the unexpected contact. 

“T-Thank you, Y/N” He straightened his back, making you wonder… was he being a little self-conscious? Shy, maybe? Or a little bit of both. “I am happy that you do” 

You laughed a little, endeared by it. You had never quite noticed such timidness to him in all the time that you had known him, but it was pretty cute and you liked it. You nudged him a little, letting him know that you did. For the first time, when he smiled at you, it didn’t seem that artificial anymore.


End file.
